


Sleepover

by JediDiplomat



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what did happen during that sleepover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Abby didn't mind being a stand in. Didn't care that Ziva had left someone behind in Israel, or that it was probably a man. Abby didn't care that this wasn't long term, wouldn't last longer than it took for either of them to find someone more interesting. Those things didn't matter. What mattered was the here and now and how Ziva was hers for the night.

Abby opened the door and smiled, “hi.”

“Hey,” Ziva replied, dropping her bag down by her feet just inside the door. She pulled Abby close and kissed her. Abby's hands went to the back of Ziva's neck and undid the loose knot of hair, letting her fingers feel the soft strands. Her smile grew and she pulled Ziva deeper into the apartment.

Ziva chuckled and stopped just inside the bedroom. “I thought you had a coffin?”

Abby shrugged, “I do, but it's hard to have really good sex in it. Too crowded.”

Ziva laughed again and pulled Abby close, “is that what we're having?”

Abby kissed her, her hands sliding under Ziva's shirt and playing with the waistband of her jeans. “Isn't it?”

“To the point, I like this,” Ziva said, her hands sliding under Abby's babydoll shirt and moving upwards to cup Abby's breasts. Abby's head fell back and Ziva spun her so that her back pressed against Ziva's front. Ziva's hands cupped Abby's breasts, her finger and thumb teasing her nipples through the sheer bra. Abby would have to remember to thank McGee for the present. Ziva continued to worry Abby's collarbone and Abby let herself just feel. Ziva's hands released her and worked on her shirt, pulling it up until Abby raised her arms and let it drop next to them.

Abby turned, kissing Ziva, her hands working on Ziva's pants. Abby grinned wickedly up at Ziva as she noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. “I like your style,” she said, lowering herself to her knees and licking at Ziva's slit. Ziva sighed and her legs parted wider. Abby took that as a good sign and licked again, just the tip of her tongue running along her clit. Ziva's hands came down to rest in Abby's hair, tightening in warning as Abby did it again.

“Tease,” she sighed, and Abby laughed and continued to tease her. She slid a finger into Ziva's vagina, almost giggling as it closed tight around her. She slid a second one in, rocking them in time with her tongue. She wanted it to last but one more twist in Abby's hair and then Ziva was coming. Abby rocked back on her heels and got to her feet, showing her fingers to Ziva, who licked them clean.

Ziva pushed Abby backwards until Abby's knees hit the futon and she fell back onto it, her legs splayed wide, the short skirt barely hitting the top of her thighs, the black sheer bra a stark contrast to her pale body. The tribal sun tattooed around her belly button undulated with Abby's quick breaths.

Ziva leaned over her, one knee on the futon, the other foot on the floor and kissed her way down Abby's body. Her blouse tickled where it touched Abby's skin and Abby arched into it, wanting to feel more. Ziva chuckled as she pulled off the pair of cotton and lace skull and cross bone panties.

Abby's head came up and she grinned wide, “cotton only.”

Ziva chuckled again, her hands smoothing over Abby's legs. “What do you want?”

Abby's head dropped back down, “hand, mouth, dildo in the drawer, I'm not really picky.”

Ziva nipped at Abby's navel and then got up. “All of those can be arranged.” She pulled out the dildo, somewhat amazed at the size. “You like it big.”

Abby was watching her, her pupils blown wide, “yeah, bigger the better.”

Ziva pulled out the lube and went back to the futon, noticing that Abby's hadn't moved. That had potential for another time. Slicking the dildo, Ziva shoved it in hard. Abby arched and moaned, her hands gripping the blanket under her. Ziva bent almost in half and Abby had to wonder if she was a gymnast as well as a trained assassin. Probably assassins had to be pretty limber too. That was until Ziva touched her tongue to Abby's clit. Abby tried to arch but a surprisingly strong hand on her hip stopped her. “don't make me get out the handcuffs,” Ziva said.

“Kinky,” Abby replied a smile that would have made Lilith proud on her lips.

“I'll remember that for next time,” Ziva said, before going back to torturing Abby. The dildo was slowly pulled out only to be shoved in hard and fast leaving Abby gasping as the size. She loved that dildo, made of black glass, heavy enough to stand up on it's own and smooth enough that she didn't always need lube.

Another thrust, and then Abby's eyes popped open as she felt a finger circling her anus. “Oh!”

“Have you ever?” Ziva asked, “it can be quite pleasurable with the right person.”

Abby nodded, “yeah, just not many people are willing to put their fingers there.”

“I know you are clean,” Ziva responded, the finger pushing past the ring of muscle and Abby whimpered. Her hands worked in unison, with her tongue, pushing, licking and stroking until Abby wasn't quite sure if she was coming or going. Only that she wanted to come, desperately.

“Ziva, oh, oh,” Abby said, her hands still clenched in the sheets and her body writhing as she tried to get that last bit she needed to go over. She sucked her finger into her mouth and then ran it slowly down her chest to circle a nipple. Her breath hitched and on the next thrust she squeezed hard on the nipple feeling herself clamp down on the dildo and Ziva's fingers.

Abby heaved as Ziva pulled the dildo out of her and wiped it clean with the blanket. That was the other thing about that one, easy clean up. “Wow....” Abby said as Ziva plopped down next to her.

“Thank you,” Ziva said, kissing her. “For letting me stay.”

Abby kissed her back, “anytime.”

FIN  



End file.
